4 Welcome To Nootra!
by Nootra
Summary: Can you believe this? Alan, Zach, Noah and Ryan had Batman. They tricked him at the gates of the city and entered Nootra without being unmasked as intruders. The city of Nootra is the world of cartoons characters. Here Batman, Cesare, Yann, Hawkeye and the rest are real. The Earthlings are astounded to see these guys in the flesh...


Jeremy: "What is this whole issue of cartoons? Who are these cartoons?"  
Alan: "Cartoons and comics are series of drawings which people use to make stories. We know all of you on Earth because people draw your images and give you your traits and peculiarities. We know that Jeremy is smart, that Wally loves animals, that Mario holds himself in high esteem and that Shades, well, Shades is just Shades."  
Mario: "Hey, that's not true. Your cartoonists know nothing about me."  
Shades: "I'm just me and that suits me perfectly. Earth has faithfully represented me."  
Wally: "Unbelievable! You mean they know us on Earth and we are famous? That I am a star there?"  
Alan: "You can say so. You five are the protagonists of an animated show, Denver, the Last Dinosaur."

Wally: "Why is Denver the last dinosaur? What was the motivation for giving the show such a name?"  
Zach: "Dinosaurs are extinct on Earth. Wait a minute; do you mean dinosaurs are here?"  
Jeremy: "If Denver is here, it goes without saying dinosaurs are here. Dinosaurs have their habitat in South Nootra."  
Noah: "How do you live with them? They're supposed to be dangerous."  
Jeremy: "Not all dinosaurs are dangerous. You only have to take a look at Denver to know that. I wonder what happened on Earth for a species to get extinct."  
Noah: "Dinosaurs were extinct even before a man lived on Earth. But Earth is not worried about extinct species. We are doing everything to preserve some endangered ones."  
Wally: "It would be horrible if any species disappeared. I hope you succeed in preserving your wildlife. They're essential for the well-being of the natural environment."

Shades: "Let's leave wildlife aside and come back to this story of cartoons. There's one thing I don't understand. How can your writers know things about us when they have never met us?"  
Jeremy: "Can there be some sort of psychic connection between your world and ours causing people there to conceive us exactly as we are?"  
Ryan: "That would be intriguing. Well, even though many people know you on Earth, they doubt you exist for real."  
Mario: "Now listen to their tall story; taking us for drawings, comics; people giving us our qualities and personalities, and what else? We had better handed them over to Batman and the city forces."  
Shades: "Yea; their story sounds like a pack of lies."  
These comments made Denver angry and he roared against Mario and Shades who quickly apologized.  
Mario: "Sorry, sorry. Forget everything we just said."

As the young Nootrans and their new friends advanced further into the city, they faced another difficulty on the way.

Alan: "Hey, guys look; it's Hawkeye. Boy, this world is beyond all reasoning."  
Ryan: "I see empiricists who must renounce their concept."  
Wally: "Disaster number two. Hawkeye is an agent of NSF and his daughter Rain is a fan of Benjamin."  
Shades: "Listen now Earthies, do not act overexcited as you did with Batman earlier. Noah, it's time you put on Benjamin's character."

Hawkeye was on leave and he was spending the day with his little daughter who was disguised as Rain. Rain was fond of Nootra's Wings football team and when she saw Benjamin, she ran to him to ask for an autograph. Hawkeye also came near and greeted the children.

Hawkeye: "Hello champions. My daughter and I were in the stadium last night to see the match. You were all fantastic."  
Noah (whispering to Jeremy): "What is he talking about?"  
Jeremy (whispering to Noah): "Yesterday were the semi-finals of the Nootra Tournament. The team of Benjamin, Nootra's Wings, won and Benjamin scored two goals."

Based on the information she received, Noah answered Hawkeye confidently.

Noah: "Thanks archer. It wasn't a big deal. You know, I am Benjamin and I score goals. Yes, yesterday I scored two. That was pretty cool, huh?"

Rain put her hand in her rucksack and took out a picture of Benjamin which she gave to Noah with a pen for her to sign. Noah first panicked but quickly pulled herself together. She signed something and gave back to Rain her belongings.  
Rain: "'Blessed with all blessings in Him, Benjamin'? This is not your signature. I have several pictures you've signed. What is this autograph?"  
Noah: "I changed my signature yesterday night. You must be flexible kid. Don't dwell on one thing. We're going to win the final, right?"  
Rain: "What happened to your voice Benjamin?"  
Noah: "Papan forced me to drink some unhealthy juice this morning and it affected my voice."  
Rain started playing with the ball she had in her hands. Noah, who knew nothing about controlling a football, sensed a sweat drop from her face.

Rain: "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Your second goal was terrific Benjamin. Can you show me how you did it?"  
Noah: "By no means little girl. It's my secret shot and I want nobody to copy it."  
Rain: "Then let's play together for a minute."  
Noah: "I'm tired. I'm just from training, you know. Why don't you go get yourself an ice-cream over there?"  
Rain: "Are you sure you're Benjamin? Benjamin never turns down a football round. You're a counterfeit. Dad, this is not Benjamin. He doesn't have his signature, he won't play with me and his voice is weird."

Rain had trampled hard on Noah's foot before going to cry to her dad. The children feared they were discovered but Hawkeye took the remarks of his daughter as a child's tantrum.

Hawkeye: "Rain, Benjamin is really tired here. Understand he can't play with you today. He'll do so after the final. Ben, sorry for my daughter's naughtiness. Well champions, good luck for the final."

Hawkeye and his daughter left, and the children were happy to have escaped it, though narrowly. They continued their walk through the city and as they penetrated the town from the West, the Earthlings were seized at each point by the incomparable beauty of Nootra.

Noah: "The city of Nootra is as beautiful as those beautiful places you only see in cartoons. This is the place I've always wanted to be."  
Wally: "It's true this city is unique in several aspects. Nootra is a land where the city and the village converge; where the calm and the lively go together. It is a melting pot of different structures. Everyone would find their taste here."  
Jeremy: "Nootra has a large number of neighborhoods, each with its own features and characteristics. Some are highly advanced, others are mere villages with fields and farms; some are peaceful and quiet, others are noisy and heated. Each neighborhood is open to all citizens."  
Shades: "I am proud to belong here. This is the best place in the world."  
Alan: "You're right to be proud Shades; Nootra is literally a dreamland."

Unfortunately, the Earthlings could not contemplate the city any longer for they faced another problem. As they were moving along the road, they bumped into the true Cesare and Yann.

Mario: "Disaster number three. There is a storm brewing."

Cesare and Yann turned furious on seeing their clones coming in the opposite direction. They stopped them on the spot and asked for an explanation.

Yann: "What's going on here Wally? Who are these people, and why are they disguised as us?"  
Cesare was in no mood to wait for any explaining. He walked straight to Zach, the pseudo-Cesare, to fight him.  
Cesare: "I don't care who they are yet if there's one thing I can't tolerate, it's people playing ridiculous with my image."  
Wally: "Wait Cesare; it's not what you think. We have a good reason for doing this."  
Cesare: "Keep your good reason to yourselves Wally and his sorry band. It won't work with me."  
Zach: "That's also fine with me. I've always wanted to get that arrogance out of you. When you taste my fists, then you'll learn a lesson pal."  
Cesare: "I'm not your pal. I'm the best football player in this city. Eric will have to admit that sooner or later for it is I who will score the winning goal in the final. But before that, I would have dealt with you impostor."

Denver tried to rescue Zach from Cesare's wrath but he had to stand back because of the fierce threats of the football player.

Cesare: "Denver, stay out of this if you don't want any trouble. Otherwise, you are the one who will suffer my rage. I'm not at all impressed that you're a dinosaur. You don't know what I'm capable of. I might go as far as to tell Wally's parents he's still keeping you."  
Jeremy: "No, you won't do that Cesare. I forbid you from doing such a thing."  
Cesare: "So it's you the instigator of all this Jeremy? Well, it serves you right."

Mario tried to hold back Cesare and dissuade him from carrying out the horrible threats he made.

Mario: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why are you always so angry? Do you have to take everything so seriously? We are not in a football match as far as I know. Yann, you should make him hear reason."  
Yann: "Not this time Mario; you guys have gone too far. There's no reason using us for your silly jokes. It's not because you can transform people into others that you're going to use our images for that."  
Shades: "Stand down men. What's the issue? You can settle scores with your clones another day. We're here on a secret mission from Captain Nootra himself. You don't want to be in his way, do you?"

Cesare: "Your lies are as hopeless as the players of the East Side whom we thrashed yesterday. Even if it did come from your Captain, he should know better than use me for his ridiculous caricature. This minion here will pay for his insolence."  
Zach: "I would apologize if I were you Cesare. Zach will not take in any more insults from your pathetic self devoid of respect."  
Cesare: "So little Zachary has vocabulary. Let's settle this here and now."  
Zach: "The pleasure is all mine. If I beat you, you leave Denver and his friends alone. Have you got me?"  
Cesare: "You'll have to beat me first and I doubt you can. And you're not the one to set the rules in the first place. Yet I'll abide by them 'cause you're going to lose."  
Zach: "It's you who say so Cesare, but I'll prove you the contrary."

As Cesare and Zach were preparing to fight each other, Yann walked to Alan, the pseudo-Yann, to sort him out.

Alan: "Cool down dude. I can't fight you back."  
Yann: "You ought to have thought about that when you masked yourself as me. Now it's too late."  
Alan: "I'm not trying to get out of fighting you Yann; you'll have an opponent. I ask that my champion fights in my place."

Ryan stepped in as the substitute of Alan.

Yann: "It's him your champion? You should have chosen someone heftier."  
Ryan: "Yann, I used to consider you smarter but I see hanging around with Cesare has made you as mean as him. If you want to fight, I'm your man."

Saying no more words, Yann released his grip on Alan and went for Ryan. Noah, who had been passively watching the scene, deplored the unfolding of things. She cried to her companions so as to prevent them from fighting her favorite football players.

Noah: "What are you guys doing? You'll only get us into more trouble. Stop them Alan."  
Alan: "Why would I do such a thing? You can't come to cartoon world and not just fight. I'm excited to see those two take a hammering from my pals. Noah, you'll see it wasn't for nothing they spent their time training."  
Noah: "Alan...? Zach, Ryan: do not hurt Cesare and Yann."  
Jeremy: "Hurt Cesare and Yann? Was that some kind of irony? Cesare and Yann may be football players but they are very strong. Even Saiyans are afraid of them."  
Noah: "What? Did you just say Saiyans?"


End file.
